Worship Me
by BrutallyRomantic
Summary: AU SwanQueen from an anonymous Tumblr prompt. / Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT in any way, shape or form.**

 **This is an AU based off of an anonymous Tumblr prompt.**

* * *

If one were to ask Regina when her whole world view shifted, she might respond the day that she learned the true force of her mother's magic, or perhaps the day she lost Daniel. Maybe she would think back to the first night she shared with the king, submitting the way she was taught to by the only person willing to discuss what actually happened on a wedding night. She might even mention her first human heart, beating in her hand and leaving its former bearer helpless to her whims.

However, no matter how she would tell the story, answering the question according to her mood, Regina would never tell the truth. She would never tell of the day she was turned from day walker, to inhabitant of the night. It hadn't been so very much of a change, she could admit, if only to herself, for she had already been a force to be reckoned with by the time the foolish vampire had chosen her to play victim. Her change had only just taken hold, twisting her being, when she lashed out and killed the undead creature. Regina could still remember his face when he felt her hand plunging through his chest, the expression he wore just before he crumbled away to dust.

Regina suffered hell for weeks before adjusting to her new condition, and learning all that being a vampire without a master meant. Beyond the power was freedom, and the ability to do as she pleased, when she pleased, and that also meant banishing the idiotic Snow White from her lands forever. The woman had no chance to fight under Regina's gaze, just one of the tricks that the Queen had come to thoroughly enjoy using on her more strong willed prey.

Yet, with the power and freedom, came an ever expanding hole in her chest that only grew as the years passed. This unfulfilled need, persistent in its annoyance, was unsatisfied by her usual means, violence, death, meaningless sex games that always seemed to end with screaming. Nothing could draw her from the pit in which she had fallen, the abyss of empty longing that had no end.

Until the Queen of all found that which she did not already possess.

Though she was a powerful ruler, and none would dare to stand against her, Regina was a cautious woman, and had many enchantments erected around the entire border of her lands. The very instant that this perimeter was breached, she felt it. The glow of purple smoke wafted over her without need for an extra moment's effort, bringing her to the intruder in a single heartbeat. Were her's still beating, that is.

"Who are you to trespass in my land?" Regina harnessed the very darkness that she now embodied, thrusting her voice over the bare three feet separating her from the blonde trespasser. Whirling around and adopting a position of immediate defense, the blonde drew a sword from her side as easily as breathing, eyes focused on Regina in the twilight afternoon.

"My name is Emma", she responded after a pause in which she examined the Queen like some sort of dangerous animal. Tasting the name, speaking it slowly, Regina took a long languishing look over the blonde's body, "Emma.. I would suggest you inform me of your business in this place, lest I grow bored of you."

Bristling visibly at the Queen's almost idly spoken demand, Emma did not answer, but asked demandingly, "Who are you?"

"Manners, Emma", scolded Regina with a shake of one finger, as if to a child. "Shall I teach you how to behave properly before a Queen?" Before the blonde could answer, magic had sealed her ability to speak and shoved her to hands and knees in a clumsy bowing position. "There.." said Regina pleasantly as she stepped towards the prostrate woman, "That's more like it.. As you are well aware, I am certain, you have crossed over into my land, and as such I am now your Queen."

Emma's head lifted though she could not move her body, eyes shining with bridled defiance.

"Stand." The command was obeyed instantly, Emma's body jerking upwards in a position mocking that of a soldier. Circling the woman leisurely, Regina ran her hands down Emma's arms. "Quite muscled for a woman.. and those clothes..", the Queen's gaze mocked the blonde's masculine leather armor openly despite the admirable view, "You are certainly no lady, so I don't see why you should be treated as one." Whispering the last near Emma's ear and drawing a shudder from the magically bound woman, Regina breathed in her scent.

Intoxicating, different.. strangely familiar. Releasing the spell wordlessly, Regina demanded,"Tell me why you are here. Who sent you?" Emma's voice was shaky but stubborn, "My family. I'm here to take you down." Surprised by the honesty of the answer, Regina paused for a moment, tapping a finger thoughtfully on her chin.

"Your family.." As a decidedly not stupid woman, it was not hard for Regina to assume just who the blonde woman meant, what she wondered was why on Earth Snow White would allow her daughter to come to this place. And alone, on top of it all. Lifting a brow in inexplicable doubt of Emma's chance of success, Regina poked her in the chest with a finger, lingering the tip on the woman's flesh and trailing along the line of her neck. The beat of her pulse under the thin layer of skin was nearly enough to drive Regina mad with want, but she had not acquired her reputation by idly losing control.

"Tell me.. _Emma._ What exactly was your plan to.. _take me down_ , was it?" At the question, Emma only glanced to the side, silent. Laughing loudly in utter disbelief, Regina shook her head and gave a short clap. "You don't mean to tell me you came here _without a plan_?"

 _Well, she certainly inherited her mother's sense_ , thought Regina with amusement.

There was no forewarning for Emma before Regina dug her fangs deep into her pliant neck, staking claim to the woman for more reasons that she cared to identify. Blood filled the open wounds Regina's teeth inflicted, saliva from the Queen's mouth encouraging it to flow and fill her with the essence of Emma's soul.

Emma screamed as the agony of a tearing injury streaked directly into the pain centers of her brain. Placing one hand flat on Emma's stomach, Regina pulled the woman's back into her front and gorged herself on the sweet revenge that the blonde provided. Loud cries went unheard by all but the nocturnal creatures who already knew well to stay away from the predator that was the Queen.

Hissing in actual, pure satisfaction as she felt Emma near her end, Regina bit down on the wrist of her free hand and let her own life force flow, forcing it into Emma's slack jawed mouth. The blonde fought weakly, but ultimately surrendered.

Regina, stroking Emma's stomach with one hand, tested the bond with a single thought.

 _ **Worship me.**_

Despite no word being spoken aloud, Emma fell to her knees and turned to look up the Queen adoringly, as if she had done nothing else for her entire life. Regina patted her new pet's slightly blood stained cheek with a triumphant and sinister gleam in her eye, imagining the message she would send to Snow to inform her of just to whom her precious daughter now belonged.


End file.
